Logan Seven
Logan Seven (June 6th 2123-2254) Is a Lieutenant of The Rivera Federation’s Federation Strike 7 who joined the Rivera Federation in order to serve Europe Rivera, Okinawa Williams and Mombassa Williams in the Reclaim of Planet Sierra (Earth) Logan starts off by assaulting The Earth’s main Eyes and defenses known as the Gate Star that orbits around the Earth. Logan joins Shark Rivera’s squad by assaulting the Surface of the Gate Star. After Fighting their way past giant Turrets they call Air Strikes by the Invasion fleet to destroy a bunch of docked shuttles. After the destruction of the shuttles almost half of the side of the Gate Star is destroyed Allowing Logan, Shark, and his squad to enter the Gate Star. After making their way towards the Radio room they send a message down to Earth revealing to them that there is no threat. After they have accomplished their objective they attack The control room in order to prevent Captain Rocky from destroying the Gate Star. After clearing The Control Room Logan Shoots Rocky and takes control of the Detonator plus grabbing plans revealing the location of the Earth Headquarters. They later escape the Gate Star In a Phantom Drop ship; While The Rivera Federation Fleet makes its way towards Earth. Approaching Chicago ff destroying the Gate Star thus destroying Sector 314’s only Super Space Defense In orbit. After entering the Earth’s Atmosphere The Earth is amazed by the Sight of clouds that is forming in the sky due to the fact that The Rivera Federation Fleet is coming. Scientist’s later board shuttles and take off into the sky to study the clouds. Logan then teams up with Dark Sara taking control of one of The Cruisers Turrets in order to keep the Shuttles away from gathering information on their where bouts. They manage to repel the first wave, but then over thousands move in on the fleet and Logan and Dark Sara try to hold them back until the UCAVS can be re armed in order to take care of the shuttles. After Logan and Dark Sara hold the shuttles back for a great amount of time the UCAVS launch and clear the skies of the Scientist shuttles from gathering any important data on their Where bouts. 'Invasion Of Chicago' After touching down in the city of Chicago. Logan joins Gojira’s squad in attacking the city Suburbs. While making his way through the back yards of civilian houses they take on a mixture of both national guards men and militia while trying to make their way towards the Eastern sector where the Rivera Federation advance is being stalled by MG’s and artillery. After fighting your way with Gojira and his squad through the suburbs of Chicago you later take control of one of the buildings to use them like an observation point, in order to call in an air strike on the Earth forces that is causing trouble on their advance into the city. After breaking through the National Guard’s defenses, Logan and Gojira advance on the downtown area on route to the Civilian evacuation point. While on the way to their objective one of the Phantoms scouting from the skies has been shot down by an earth Usung class Mobile Anti Aircraft Vehicle. Phantom Rivera leaves the area before the Usungs had another chance to fire. Phantom warns Gojira that he cannot enter the Downtown area unless the Usungs that were hidden in the ruins of the city were destroyed. Into The Farmlands Write the second section of your article here.